Mourner/Dialogue
Mourner Mourner by Edmond's house *'Player:' hello there *'Mourner:' Do you a have problem traveller? *'Player:' no i just wondered why your wearing that outfit *'Player:' is it fancy dress? *'Mourner:' no it's for protection *'Player:' protection from what *'Mourner:' the plague of course After accepting to start the Plague City quest *'Player:' hello *'Mourner:' what do you want? ** who are you? ***'Player:' who are you? ***'Mourner:' I'm a mourner ***'Mourner:' it's my job to help heal the plague victims of west ardougne ***'Mourner:' and to make sure the disease is contained ***'Player:' who pays you? ***'Mourner:' we feel as the kings henchmen it's our duty to help the people of ardougne ***'Player:' very noble of you ***'Mourner:' if you come down with any symptoms such as a flu or nightmares ***'Mourner:' let me know immediately ** nothing just being polite ***'Player:' nothing just being polite ***'Mourner:' hmm ok then ***'Mourner:' be on your way After getting the Gasmask from Alrena *'Player:' hello *'Mourner:' are you ok *'Player:' yes I'm fine thanks *'Mourner:' have you experienced any plague symptoms? ** What are the symptoms? ***'Player:' What are the symptoms? ***'Mourner:' firstly you'll come down with a heavy flu ***'Mourner:' this is usually followed by horrifying nightmares ***'Player:' i used to have nightmares when i was younger ***'Mourner:' not like these i assure you ***'Mourner:' soon after a thick black liquid will seep from your nose and eyes ***'Player:' yuck! ***'Mourner:' when it get's to this stage there's nothing we can do for you ** No i feel fine ***'Player:' no i feel fine ***'Mourner:' well if you take a turn for the worse let me know straight away ***'Player:' can you cure it then? ***'Mourner:' no ***'Mourner:' but you will have to be treated ***'Player:' treated? ***'Mourner:' we have to take measures to contain the disease ***'Mourner:' that's why you must let us know immediately if you take a turn for the worst ** No, but tell me where did the plague come from? ***'Player:' no, but tell me where did the plague come from ***'Mourner:' many put it down to the low living standards of the west ardougnians ***'Mourner:' however this is not the case ***'Mourner:' the truth is the king Tyras of west ardougne ***'Mourner:' unknowingly brought the plague into his kingdom ***'Mourner:' when returning from one of his visits to the darklands in the north west After softening the Dug up soil *'Player:' hello *'Mourner:' what are you up to with old man Edmond? *'Player:' nothing, we've just been chatting *'Mourner:' what about, his daughter? *'Player:' oh, you know about that then *'Mourner:' we know about everything that goes on in ardougne *'Mourner:' we have to if we are to contain the plague *'Player:' have you seen his daughter recently *'Mourner:' i imagine she's caught the plague *'Mourner:' either way she won't be allowed out of west Ardougne *'Mourner:' The risk is to great After entering into the sewers *'Player:' hello there *'Mourner:' been digging have we? *'Player:' what do you mean! *'Mourner:' your hands are covered in mud *'Player:' oh that *'Player:' I've just been helping Edmond with his allotment *'Mourner:' funny, you don't look like the gardening type *'Player:' oh no, i love gardening *'Player:' it's my favourite pass time After removing the grill from the Large Sewer pipe and after Plague City quest *'Player:' hello *'Mourner:' what are you up to? *'Player:' nothing *'Mourner:' i don't trust you *'Player:' you don't have to *'Mourner:' if i find that you attempting to cross the wall *'Mourner:' I'll make sure you never return Mourner near Ardougne wall gateway *'Player:' hello there *'Mourner:' can I help you? *'Player:' what are you doing? *'Mourner:' I'm guarding the border to west ardougne *'Mourner:' no one except us mourners can pass through *'Player:' why? *'Mourner:' the plague of course *'Mourner:' we can't risk cross contamination **What brought the plague to ardougne? ***'Player:' what brought the plague to ardougne? ***'Mourner:' it's all down to king tyras of west ardougne ***'Mourner:' rather than protecting his people ***'Mourner:' he spends his time in the lands to the west ***'Mourner:' when he returned last he brought the plague with him ***'Mourner:' then left before the problem became serious ***'Player:' does he know how bad the situation is now? ***'Mourner:' if he did he wouldn't care ***'Mourner:' i believe he wants his people to suffer ***'Mourner:' he's an evil man ***'Player:' isn't that treason? ***'Mourner:' he's not my king **What are the symptoms of the plague? ***'Player:' What are the symptoms of the plague? ***'Mourner:' the first signs are typical flu symptoms ***'Mourner:' these tend to be followed by severe nightmares ***'Mourner:' horrifying hallucinations which drive many to madness ***'Player:' sounds nasty ***'Mourner:' it gets worse ***'Mourner:' next the victims blood supply changes into a thick black tar like liquid ***'Mourner:' at this point they're past help ***'Mourner:' their skin is cold to the touch ***'Mourner:' the victim is now brain dead ***'Mourner:' their body however lives on driven by the virus ***'Mourner:' roaming like a zombie ***'Mourner:' spreading itself further wherever possible ***'Player:' I think I've heard enough **Ok then see you around ***'Player:' ok then see you around ***'Mourner:' maybe After completing Biohazard when player opens the Ardounge wall gateway *''(you pull on the large wooden doors)'' *''(you open it and walk through)'' *'Mourner:' go through Approaching the Watch tower *'Mourner:' keep away civilian *'Player:' what's it to you? *'Mourner:' the tower's here for your protection Mourner in West Ardougne *'Mourner:' hmm how did you did get over here? *'Mourner:' You're not one of this rabble *'Mourner:' Ah well you'll have to stay *'Mourner:' Can't risk you going back now **so what's a mourner? ***'Player:' So what's a mourner? ***'Mourner:' We're working for King Luthas of East ardougne ***'Mourner:' Trying to contain the accursed plague sweeping west Ardougne ***'Mourner:' We also do our best to ease these peoples suffering ***'Mourner:' We're nicknamed mourners ***'Mourner:' because we spend a lot of time at plague victims funerals ***'Mourner:' no one else is allowed to risk the funerals ***'Mourner:' It's a demanding job ***'Mourner:' And we get little thanks from the people here **I've not got the plague though ***'Player:' I've not got the plague though ***'Mourner:' Can't risk you being a carrier ***'Mourner:' that protective clothing you have ***'Mourner:' isn't regulation issue ***'Mourner:' It won't meet safety standards **I'm looking for a woman named Elena ***'Player:' I'm looking for a woman named Elena ***'Mourner:' ah yes I've heard of her ***'Mourner:' A missionary I believe ***'Mourner:' She must be mad coming over here voluntarily ***'Mourner:' I hear rumours she has probably caught the plague now ***'Mourner:' Very tragic stupid waste of life Trying to open a some closed doors *''(The door won't open)'' *''(You notice a black cross on the door)'' *'Mourner:' I'd stand away from there *'Mourner:' That black cross means that house has been touched by the plague Attempting to get into the building housing Elena after talking to Milli Rehnison *''(The door won't open)'' *''(You notice a black cross on the door)'' *'Mourner:' I'd stand away from there *'Mourner:' That black cross means that house has been touched by the plague **but I think a kidnap victim is in here ***'Player:' But I think a kidnap victim is in here ***'Mourner:' Sounds unlikely ***'Mourner:' Even kidnappers wouldn't go in there ***'Mourner:' even if someone is in there ***'Mourner:' They're probably dead by now ****Good point *****'Player:' Good point ****I want to check anyway *****'Player:' I want to check anyway *****'Mourner:' You don't have clearance to go in there *****'Player:' How do I get clearance? *****'Mourner:' Well you'd need to apply to the head mourner *****'Mourner:' Or I suppose Bravek the city warder *****'Mourner:' I wouldn't get your hopes up though **I fear not a mere plague ***'Player:' I fear not a mere plague ***'Mourner:' that's irrelevant ***'Mourner:' You don't have clearance to go in there ***'Player:' How do I get clearance? ***'Mourner:' Well you'd need to apply to the head mourner ***'Mourner:' Or I suppose Bravek the city warder ***'Mourner:' I wouldn't get your hopes up though **thanks for the warning ***'Player:' thanks for the warning Having Warrant to get into the building housing Elena *'Mourner:' I'd stand away from there *'Mourner:' That black cross means that house has been touched by the plague *'Player:' I have a warrant from Bravek to enter here *'Mourner:' this is highly irregular *'Mourner:' Please wait while I speak to the head mourner *''(You wait until the mourner's back is turned and sneak into the building)'' After Plague City quest *'Mourner:' hmm how did you did get over here? *'Mourner:' You're not one of this rabble *'Mourner:' Ah well you'll have to stay *'Mourner:' Can't risk you going back now **so what's a mourner? ***'Player:' So what's a mourner? ***'Mourner:' We're working for King Luthas of East ardougne ***'Mourner:' Trying to contain the accursed plague sweeping west Ardougne ***'Mourner:' We also do our best to ease these peoples suffering ***'Mourner:' We're nicknamed mourners ***'Mourner:' because we spend a lot of time at plague victims funerals ***'Mourner:' no one else is allowed to risk the funerals ***'Mourner:' It's a demanding job ***'Mourner:' And we get little thanks from the people here **I've not got the plague though ***'Player:' I've not got the plague though ***'Mourner:' Can't risk you being a carrier ***'Mourner:' that protective clothing you have ***'Mourner:' isn't regulation issue ***'Mourner:' It won't meet safety standards Mourner outside door of northwestern building in west Ardounge before, after Biohazard quest *''(the mourner doesn't feel like talking)'' During Biohazard quest *'Player:' hello *'Player:' are these the mourner quarters? *'Mourner:' yes, why?, what do you want? *'Player:' i need to go inside *'Mourner:' they'll be busy feasting all day *'Player:' really, even with the food shortages in west ardounge *'Mourner:' we've no food shortage, just the civilians **can i join the feast? ***'Player:' can i join the feast? ***'Mourner:' don't be so obsurd ***'Player:' but why not? ***'Mourner:' because i don't like your face **you should be ashamed of yourself ***'Player:' you should be ashamed of yourself ***'Player:' there are families here starving, you should be protecting them ***'Mourner:' that sounds like a lot of hard work ***'Mourner:' i tell you what, i'll give it some consideration while i'm enjoying my stew **well, enjoy your meal ***'Player:' well, enjoy your meal ***'Mourner:' we will, oh and if you get hungry... ***'Mourner:' ..there are some rotten apples around the corner - help yourself! After sabotaging the stew (talking to him) *'Player:' hello there *'Mourner:' oh dear oh dear *'Mourner:' i feel terrible, i think it was the stew *'Player:' you should be more careful with your ingredients *'Mourner:' i need a doctor *'Mourner:' the nurses' hut is to the south west *'Mourner:' go now and bring us a doctor, that's an order After sabotaging the stew (trying to open door) *'Mourner:' keep away from there *'Player:' why? *'Mourner:' several mourners are ill with food poisoning *'Mourner:' we're waiting for a doctor While wearing the Doctors gown *'Player:' hello there *'Mourner:' oh dear oh dear *'Mourner:' i feel terrible, i think it was the stew *'Player:' you should be more careful with your ingredients *'Mourner:' there is one mourner who's really sick resting upstairs *'Mourner:' you should see to him first *'Player:' ok i'll see what i can do Entering the building *'Mourner:' in you go doc *''(You go through the door)'' Mourner (level 22) *'Player:' hello there *'Mourner:' you're here at last *'Mourner:' i don't know what i've eaten *'Mourner:' but i feel like i'm on death's door *'Player:' hmm... interesting, sounds like food poisoning *'Mourner:' yes, i'd figured that out already *'Mourner:' what can you give me to help **just hold your breath and count to ten ***'Player:' just hold your breath and count to ten ***'Mourner:' what, how will that help? ***'Mourner:' what kind of doctor are you? ***'Player:' erm .. i'm new, i just started ***'Mourner:' you're no doctor ***''(You are under attack!)'' **the best i can do is pray for you ***'Player:' the best i can do is pray for you ***'Mourner:' prey for me? ***'Mourner:' you're no doctor ***'Mourner:' an impostor ***''(You are under attack!)'' **there's nothing i can do, it's fatal ***'Player:' there's nothing i can do, it's fatal ***'Mourner:' no, i'm too young to die ***'Mourner:' i've never even had a girlfriend ***'Player:' that's life for you ***'Mourner:' wait a minute, where's your equipment? ***'Player:' it's..erm , at home ***'Mourner:' you're no doctor ***''(You are under attack!)'' After searching the crates for the Distillator * (the mourner is sick) * (he doesn't feel like talking) Mourner (level 25) Player is wearing the Doctors gown *'Player:' hello *'Mourner:' hello doc, i feel terrible *'Mourner:' i think it was the stew *'Player:' be more careful with your ingredients next time Player is not wearing the Doctors gown *'Mourner:' how did you get in here? *'Mourner:' this is a restricted area *''(You are under attack!)'' Category:Plague City Category:Biohazard Category:Monster dialogue Category:Quest dialogues